


My DICK HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by Blank_Jubbz_fan69



Series: Rip Shinsou's Dick... [1]
Category: Blank Jubbz Sexy Time
Genre: MY DICK FELL OFF, Sexy Times, Shakesphere who?, Yikes, did i mention how hot this is, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Jubbz_fan69/pseuds/Blank_Jubbz_fan69
Summary: peepee poofus





	My DICK HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> o.o.... epic story written By Blank Jubbz herself.... Oh god oh fuck i cant believe this im literally crying and shaking rn
> 
> Inspired by this probably: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyxiYOeECSQ

Okay listen here, i dont know how im still alive but listen listen i was like holding a needle for whatever kind of dumb fuck reason right and mother fucking phone goes all like SPWHHWHHSHSHWHSWH cause theres like a amber alert or whatever and that scares the EVER LIVING PEE out of me liek waht thE FUCK and bro MY DICK was out tbh n so you know when you get fnaf jump scared you like jump up and shit well yah i did that MOTHERFUCKER AND WHEN I DID THAT I STABBED MY DICK ON ACCIDENT LIKE HOMIE FUCKIN STABBED HIS DICK and then im all like nahhh we aint doing this today so i ignore it until i realize NIGGA STABBED HIS DICK LIKE DO YOU REALIZE THE SITUATION it wasnt really bleeding cause its a fucking needle but i was 2 scared to take out so i left it in there and went to sleep yeah and then i woke up the next day right and then all is good and then i realize my dick is out and like okay sometimes i sleep with my dick out but then i remember YOOOOOOOOOO I STABBED MY DICK AND IM ALL LIKE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO the needle was still there and i think i had like a 2 second stroke and i got rlly scared sp i just pulled it out and yoooooooo that shit hurted like yoooooooooooooo i didnt know what do with it so i put a band aid on it and i think its healed now but yeah so the lesson here is that you should always leave your phone on mute


End file.
